The Deception Verification
"The Deception Verification" is the second episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on September 26, 2013. Summary Sheldon gets angry at Leonard when he sneaked back into town to spend some time alone with Penny. Howard suffers the affects of his mother's . Extended Plot Sheldon and Penny are returning from the and Sheldon is reciting "interesting" facts. It seems that the can affect the of the , so bad weather can actually make the longer. Penny quips that there must a hell of a storm somewhere. With Leonard returning in a couple of days, this was Penny's last chance to take Sheldon to the grocery store. Penny admits that she will miss their time together. Sheldon then suggests that if his are mealy, they can run back down for one last big blow out. Any criticism from Sheldon on her performance will come in her , which Penny doesn't plan on reading. After entering her apartment she screams when she finds Leonard hiding behind the . Since the project was already completed, he came home a couple of days early and doesn't want his friends to know so that they can spend some time together. Penny thinks that that is so . Leonard agrees though he was probably rwally wanted to have . She hugs him tightly as Sheldon tells his that not all his are the right size so they have to go back. At the comic book store Sheldon seeks help from Stuart to buy Leonard a related gift. Stuart offers him an Aquaman statue. Sheldon calls it a until Stuart mentions that he only wants to sell it to a real collector. Sheldon objects that he is a collector and continues to discuss the Aquaman statue while Stuart recommends the Batman . Howard is complaining that they've put 's in 's body. Raj is enjoying the story line since it mixes the and genres. (Both original and ). Howard snaps at him and then explains he's on edge because of the he is on. He put on a couple of pounds and had to buy the he's wearing from the men's department. Raj says he has seen his mom and that the Butterball was bound to come home and roost. Sheldon makes a final offer of $1200. for the Aquaman statue. Stuart is finally willing to part with it and that Leonard will love it. Sheldon suddenly remembers that he needs a for Leonard and tells Stuart to throw in the squirt gun. Stuart hedges saying that the squirt gun is really rare getting Sheldon excited. At Penny's apartment, Leonard is showing her pictures of his trip. First, he is doing the pose on the front of the ship. Then he has pictures of him being rescued after falling into the . As the delivery man knocks on Penny's door, Leonard gives her some money. He tells her that he has to hit which is the way all us salty say when they are going to go pee. Penny gives him $25.00 for a $22.50 pizza and tells him to keep the change. The deliveryman complains about climbing the stairs so Penny gives him about another 35 cents and tells him that she won't call his boss that he reeks of . Sheldon comes up the stairs and see Penny with the pizza. He asks if she would like to join him for the he just brought in. He also finds the of the deliveryman rather earthy for a . Penny declines the offer to eat with him, though he claims with their Chinese and Italian specialties they could play . He means that they could reenact a meal eaten by the great , not the terrifying . Penny says good night as they hear the flush. Penny has been meaning to call the building manager about that. Sheldon comes in saying that he could take a look at it since he is quite familiar with . He spent much of the fifth grade with his head pushed down into the toilet. Penny yells out so that Leonard can hear her that Sheldon doesn't have to go in the . Sheldon also finds it odd that Penny has two glasses of on the and all of her containers are in the trash can and not still sitting out. Penny promised Sheldon that no one else is here and that after a long day she just wants to eat a quiet by herself. Sheldon says that he is no stranger to wanting to have . Finally as Penny is trying to get him out the door he asks if she has gotten Leonard a coming home present. She says no. Then Sheldon wants to know if she wants to split the price of a $200 Batman squirt gun. Howard returns home tired. Bernadette has made some and offered him one. He gets upset because he has been gaining weight and doesn't think that she is supporting him. He has been at his mother's house spreading all over her back. Bernie asks why she couldn't do it herself. He snaps back that they have a deeply unhealthy relationship. He wonders if Bernadette could get some samples of the ointment from work because due to his mother's size they are using it very fast. She remarks that it has a high content and she hopes he's using . "How can I get gloves over these sausage fingers," he snaps. She explains that he had been absorbing it too and that is why he is , and a giant pain in the ass. Howard tells her that she has to deal with it too. "Yea," she replies, however she has been riding that her whole life. Now Howard feels stupid and fat. Bernadette offers to take him into the and show him that she thinks he looks great. Then Howard asks her if is her solution to every problem. In apartment 4A, Amy and Sheldon are having tea while Amy explains her new made up language. Planko and Janko are two words that mean spoon. She thinks that he is not paying attention, but does know the new word for . Sheldon is distracted by his visit to Penny's. She clearly lied to him about having someone else in her apartment and might be on Leonard. Leonard has been gone for sometime and she does have rather raveness nether regions. Amy doesn't think that Penny would do that. Sheldon said that once she and Penny were having a contest and she clapped to make him . He says that it is a short jump from their to . Amy then denies believing it. Sheldon mentions the take-out containers in the trash can. "Poor Leonard," Amy replies. Sheldon has his ear to Penny's door. Amy asks of he can hear anyone and he replies "You." Then he mentions hearing and followed by kissing. Amy sarcastically says that he knows what kissing sounds like. Sheldon replies that there is kissing in Star Trek. Amy then listens and thinks that she hears Leonard. Sheldon doesn't know why he would come home early to start kissing Penny when he could be hanging out with is best buddy, himself. He pulls out his spare apartment key while Amy says that he shouldn't do that. He bursts in saying "Ah-ha" and finds Leonard and Penny sitting on the . Penny shouts "What the hell?" and admonishes him for breaking into her place. Sheldon agrees and goes back out to do his knock and then asks if someone is going to open the door or if hes should come in and again say "Ah-ha." Leonard apologizes to Sheldon saying that he came home early just so he could have a couple of days alone with Penny. Sheldon sarcastically apologizes because he didn't realize that their was such a burden. Sheldon uses Leonard's very words that he finds him " , and ". Sheldon wants to address the "tweepadoc" (elephant) in the room. Leonard doesn't know what that means. Sheldon refers him to Amy who wants to be left out of this argument. Sheldon tells Leonard that there is no need for him to pretend to like him anymore. Leonard again apologizes. Sheldon thinks that he can save his apologies for after he has disappointing with Penny. Amy looks at Penny and she says that it was fine. Leonard goes to get the hat that he brought for Sheldon. Leonard agrees that he can't buy back his friendship with a cheap . As Sheldon tries it on, Leonard signals the girls to say something. Penny thinks he looks great, while Amy says, "Hello, sailor." Sheldon goes off to look at himself. He comes back and says that it changes nothing, except his . Amy is informed that she is going to be and to lay off the s. Raj comes over to Howard's place at his request. Howard has made little and has a in the (but don't tell his ). Howard has been reading up on the side effects of estrogen. He wants Raj to tell him if his look bigger. Raj is not sure and makes Howard jump up and down and wiggle side to side like a . Then Raj stands up and asks if his chest moves the same way. Finally they start to feel each other's chest to check their . Bernadette witnesses back of this display and leaves the room quietly all "weird"ed out. When the oven timer goes off, they run into the kitchen to get the brie. The next day in Apartment 4A, Leonard asks Sheldon if he wants a ride to work or is he still mad at him. Sheldon wonders if he can believe anything he says. He says that he will take him to work, however he could end up in a deserted , a or a back . Leonard tells him that the is going to work and come on if he wants to. Sheldon agrees and then tells him that he has something on his . Leonard finds nothing. "Hurts, doesn't it?" taunts Sheldon. Leonard mumbles to himself that the sank and he's now in . Going down the , Sheldon wonders if anything he ever told him is true. Leonard's says that he is from and maybe he's not. He then asks why would anyone claim to be from New Jersey when they weren't. Leonard AGAIN apologizes. Sheldon wants him to say that he was wrong. After Leonard admits that, Sheldon still doesn't believe him. Heading through the lobby, Sheldon just reverses everything that Leonard says. Penny is leaving for a morning shift at the Cheesecake Factory and runs into Amy who is driving Sheldon to work. Penny finds out that Sheldon is also mad at her because she was the that lead him astray. Penny doesn't no what a succubus is, however with suck in it she doesn't think that it's good. Penny gives Sheldon a "hey" when he comes out, and all Sheldon wants to give him is a groan. Penny reminds him of all the great times they had together this . Sheldon indicates that that makes the even worse. Sheldon even let her buy products with his supermarket card. He tells her to think about all the he's going to know get that he doesn't need. Amy tries to defend Penny, however Sheldon reminds her that the friend of my 's enemy is my enemy. Amy stands up to him and asks if he wants to take the to work. Sheldon thinks that there must be a third option. Amy also says that she had a doughnut for breakfast, you jerk. In the Caltech cafeteria, Raj, Howard and Leonard are having . Leonard is talking about his shipboard work. Howard doesn't want Raj staring at his boobs. Sheldon sits down and calls Leonard . Leonard calls him a crazy person. Sheldon then claims that he will have a army or a army someday. Howard wants them to stop fighting because they are really best friends in an emotional outburst. Both of them decide to stop fighting. Everyone is back together having dinner while Sheldon gushes about all the places Leonard took him to including the bureau of . Penny is glad that everyone is friends again. Sheldon gives Penny a coupon he received for feminine products. "Think of me when you apply it." Raj is happy that everyone is finally together. Leonard wants to know when Raj started talking in front of the girls. Howard cries that he can't believe that he never told Leonard. Penny hands him the coupon and tells him to think of Sheldon when he applies it. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Sheldon finding out that Leonard has been deceiving him by hiding out at Penny's and not tell him that he was home. *Taping date: August 27, 2013. Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN:* (on)... the very next episode sees him return home. But it wasn't that surprising considering how redundant that story line was. Instead, this second episode hinged on the sort of comedy of errors you only see in sitcoms…In any case, the plot kicked into gear as Leonard made his surprise return. Predictable as it was, it was funny to see Sheldon hone in on the suspicious evidence in Penny's apartment and start putting two and two together…The tiff between Leonard and Sheldon was a fun, if mild dose of drama, though more because Sheldon deserves to be taken down a peg than because he had any legitimate grievance…at least Amy continued her recent trend of standing up for herself around Sheldon, shooting down his "The friend of my enemy's girlfriend is my enemy," threat straight away… I really hope the next couple episodes will spark something new so that this season doesn't prove as aimless as the previous one could be at times. http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/09/27/the-big-bang-theory-the-deception-verification-review Trivia *Sheldon notices something is wrong when he finds Penny's leftover takeout containers in the trashcan. She is never that neat. *Sheldon mentioned in the previous episode The Hofstadter Insufficiency (S7E01) that he will bring Sheldon a sailor hat, and in this episode he fulfills this promise. *Last Night's 8:30 PM Broadcast Adjusted Upward, Making It the Show's Most-Watched Episode Ever with 20.44 Million Viewers. Quotes Amy: Sheldon. You’re fights with Leonard. Penny’s got nothing to do… Sheldon: Careful Amy. The friend of my enemy’s girlfriend is my enemy. Amy: Really. Sheldon: Yes. You’re either with me or against me. Amy: You want to take the bus to work? Sheldon: Maybe there’s a third option. ---- Leonard: So am I driving you to work or are you still mad at me? Sheldon: I’d like a ride. Assuming you actually do take me to work. Leonard: Where do you think I would take you? Sheldon: Who knows? You said you’d be home yesterday, but came home three days ago. You say you’re taking me to work, but for all I know I’ll end up in a deserted amusement park, or a cornfield maze or a back alley dog fight. You tell me. Leonard: I’m going to work. You can come if you want. Sheldon: OK. By the way you have something on your shirt. Leonard: No, I don’t. Sheldon: Hurts, doesn’t it? You know I find myself wondering if anything you every told me is true. Leonard: I didn’t make it back. The ship sank. I’m in hell. Sheldon: You say you’re from New Jersey, but how can I believe you. Leonard: Why would anybody claim to be from New Jersey, if they weren’t? Sheldon: All right, I’ll give you that one. References * Taping Report by Tripper Gallery Si8.jpg|Sheldon is mad at Penny for lying to him. Si7.jpg|Sheldon doesn't believe anything that Leonard says. Si6.jpg|Shamy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy is working on a new made-up language. Si3.jpg|Bernandette trying to help Howard with his emotional problems. S12.jpg|Sheldon hears strange sounds coming from her bathroom. Si1.jpg|Amy tells Penny that Sheldon is still mad at her. Episode2.jpg|The script cover. Si4.jpg|Amy and Sheldon think Penny is cheating on Leonard. S73.png|Penny has missed Leonard! S72.png|Leonard comes back early to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard comes back early to surprise Penny. Aha2.png|Sheldon finds Leonard hiding at Penny's apartment. Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes